Distributed mobile architecture (dMA) enables multiple dMA nodes (e.g., each dMA node including a dMA server and one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs) that service one or more mobile stations to be interconnected via Internet Protocol (IP) connections.
This interconnectivity defines a dMA network in which voice and data calls to and from the one or more mobile stations may be switched at the edge of the dMA network (e.g., via the dMA nodes). This interconnectivity reduces a need for backhaul of traffic to a mobile switching center (MSC) over a backhaul infrastructure that is ubiquitous in and a major contributor to high costs of the existing mobile networks.
Multiple dMA gateways (dMAGs) may be employed in the dMA network to provide switching of voice and data calls to and from one or more of the plural legacy networks, including public switch telephone networks (PSTNs), IP networks, other wireless systems, and the like, while keeping the edge-switching efficiencies of the dMA network.
Each of the dMAGs may be associated with one or more of the multiple dMA nodes. Some or all of the dMA nodes may roam between different dMAGs. The OAMP services should be capable of servicing the changing topology of the dMA network.